


《三国志·荀彧传》(含裴注) 现代文翻译

by dudu12345



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types, 三国, 三国志
Genre: Other, 曹荀
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudu12345/pseuds/dudu12345
Summary: 最近突然开始补三国重新沉迷我大魏军师团！特别是颍川双花真tm太好吃……因为网上并没有找到含裴注的三国志完整版翻译（悲，所以就贡献自己的古文阅读力翻译下五大军师+曹老板的传记把！





	1. 家世

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天是荀彧传第一段，基本上概述了我彧出身名门根正苗红大家闺秀（bushi
> 
> （脑内闪过《军师联盟》董承糟糕的台词：你也是名门望族，如今却屈身于曹贼之下！董将军你真相了……）

 

原文：

荀彧字文若，潁川潁陰人也。祖父淑，字季和，朗陵令。當漢順、桓之間，知名當世。有子八人，號曰八龍。彧父緄，濟南相。叔父爽，司空。

裴注：《續漢書》曰：淑有高才，王暢、李膺皆以爲師，爲朗陵侯相，號稱神君。張璠《漢紀》曰：淑博學有高行，與李固、李膺同志友善，拔李昭於小吏，友黃叔度於幼童，以賢良方正徵，對策譏切梁氏，出補朗陵侯相，卒官。八子：儉、緄、靖、燾、詵、爽、肅、旉。音(敷)。爽字慈明，幼好學，年十二，通春秋、論語，耽思經典，不應徵命，積十數年。董卓秉政，復徵爽，爽欲遁去，吏持之急。詔下郡，即拜平原相。行至苑陵，又追拜光祿勳。視事三日，策拜司空。爽起自布衣，九十五日而至三公。淑舊居西豪里，縣令苑康曰昔高陽氏有才子八人，署其里爲高陽里。靖字叔慈，亦有至德，名幾亞爽，隱居終身。皇甫謐逸士傳：或問許子將，靖與爽孰賢？子將曰：「二人皆玉也，慈明外朗，叔慈內潤。」〉

翻译：

荀彧字文若，颍川颖阴人。祖父荀淑字季和，曾担任朗陵县令。汉顺帝（115 - 144）、桓帝（146 - 168）在位期间，荀淑在当世非常有名。他有八个儿子，被称作“八龙”。荀彧的父亲荀绲，曾担任济南国的国相。叔父荀爽，曾担任司空。

裴注：《后汉书》记载：荀淑才华很高，王畅、李膺都曾拜他为师，担任朗陵候相时，号称“神君”。张璠《汉纪》记载：荀淑知识渊博，德行高尚，与李固、李膺志同道合，关系友善。他把李昭从小吏的职位上提拔起来，在黄叔度（黄宪，东汉著名贤士）还是幼童时就与他成为朋友。（桓帝初年）朝廷因荀淑贤良方正，征召他来为国家出谋划策，他严厉地指责了当时的大将军梁冀，于是被外派到朗陵给朗陵候做相国，最终在任上去世。他的八个儿子是：荀俭、荀绲、荀靖、荀燾、荀诜、荀爽、荀肃、荀旉。荀爽字慈明，自幼好学，十二岁时已经通晓《春秋》、《论语》，潜心研究儒家经典，不接受朝廷的征召，有数十年之久。董卓掌权后，重新又征召荀爽，荀爽本想逃走，但县吏挟持得很急迫，诏书到达郡里的时候，他只好接受了平原相的职位。等他赴任到达苑陵时，朝廷又追任他为光禄勋。上任三天后，又被任命为司空。荀爽从布衣到三公之位，只用了九十五天。荀淑的故居在西豪里，县令苑康认为从前高阳氏（颛顼，号高阳氏，五帝之一）也有才子八人，于是在他的住处题字“高阳里”。荀靖字叔慈，德行也无可挑剔，几乎与荀爽齐名，终身隐居。皇甫谧逸士传：有人问许子将，荀靖和荀爽谁更贤能？许子将说：“这两人都是美玉，慈明的才华表现在外，叔慈的聪慧蕴藏在内。”


	2. 童年+婚姻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完成第二节！总体来说就是吹了吹文若小时候（“王佐之才”这句名言终于出现了，欧耶），然后考证了一下和唐小姐的婚姻……感觉裴大手百分之百是个荀吹，对《魏略》里认为荀家趋炎附势的的论点不停地反驳（而且古人一开始辩论就要引经据典，查资料查得我也累啊TAT）裴大手：荀家才不是那样的人家！我：我信我信，你可以不要再举例证了……┓( ´∀` )┏

原文：

彧年少時，南陽何顒異之，曰：「王佐才也。」

裴注：

《典略》曰：中常侍唐衡欲以女妻汝南傅公明，公明不娶，轉以與彧。父緄慕衡勢，爲彧娶之。彧爲論者所譏。臣松之案：《漢紀》云唐衡以桓帝延熹七年死，計彧于時年始二歲，則彧婚之日，衡之沒久矣。慕勢之言爲不然也。臣松之又以爲緄八龍之一，必非苟得者也，將有逼而然，何云慕勢哉？昔鄭忽以違齊致譏，雋生以拒霍見美，致譏在於失援，見美嘉其慮遠，並無交至之害，故得各全其志耳。至於閹豎用事，四海屏氣；左悺、唐衡殺生在口。故于時諺云「左迴天，唐獨坐」，言威權莫二也。順之則六親以安，忤違則大禍立至；斯誠以存易亡，蒙恥期全之日。昔蔣詡姻于王氏，無損清高之操，緄之此婚，庸何傷乎！

 

翻译：

荀彧年少的时候，南阳何颙觉得他天资过人，称赞道：“这是辅佐王者的人才啊。”

裴注：《典略》（又称《魏略》，五十卷，魏郎中鱼豢私撰，已佚失）记载：中常侍唐衡想把养女嫁给汝南傅公明，傅公明不愿意娶，于是转而给荀彧提亲。荀彧的父亲荀绲贪慕唐衡的权势，让荀彧娶了唐氏。臣松之认为：《汉纪》记录唐衡于桓帝延熹七年去世，这样算下来荀彧当时应该只有两岁，那么荀彧大婚时，唐衡已经过世很久了，贪慕权势一说恐怕不能成立。臣松之又认为：荀绲是八龙之一，必然不是以不正当手段谋取利益的人，若是被逼迫而做出的无奈之举，又怎能说是贪慕权势呢？从前，郑国公子忽因为拒绝了齐国的联姻而被讥笑，隽不疑却因为拒绝了霍光的提亲而被称赞。被讥笑是因为齐国大而郑国小，拒亲就等于失去了强援；被称赞是因为大家欣赏隽生的深谋远虑，没有因和霍光关系过于亲密的问题，于是他得以按照自己的意志行事。当时宦官专权，四海之内莫不忍气吞声；左悺，唐衡凭一句话就可定人生死，所以当时有人编谚语道：“左回天，唐独坐”(左悺可以扭转乾坤，唐衡无人敢与他并坐)，说的就是二人威风权势无人可比。顺从他们则六亲得以平安，忤逆他们则立即大祸临头；这实在是应该保存实力而不是自取灭亡的时候，即使蒙受耻辱也该期待存全的日子。从前蒋诩（汉杜陵人，以廉直名，王莽执政，告病返乡，终身不出）虽然和王莽联姻，但并没有损害他清高的操守，荀绲的这一婚配，对他的清名又有什么伤害呢！

 

up主不得不YY的脑洞：所以按照裴大手的考证，文若是两岁的时候就被他爹搞了个娃娃亲送给唐小姐了（唐小姐上辈子到底是做了什么拯救宇宙的大好事啊！！）然后文若长大了，这时唐衡已经死了很久，可是文若仍然娶了唐小姐是吗？此处脑洞可以有，粮就留给大家了（喂


	3. 追随曹操+兖州保卫战

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪曹荀剧情终于上线了！吾之子房的梗也终于Get了！这段简直翻到停不下来~~之前看兖州保卫战古文的时候感受还没辣么深刻，自己翻一遍现代文真是惊心动魄，剧情燃爆！我脑内有同人文五万字来吹文若！这段是没有裴注的，可能裴大大被我彧帅到无语了（裴鄙视脸.jpg：人家才不像你是脑残粉→_→ 另外兖州这里惇荀也很可以有呢www

原文：

永漢元年，舉孝廉，拜守宮令。董卓之亂，求出補吏。除亢父令，遂棄官歸，謂父老曰：「潁川，四戰之地也，天下有變，常爲兵衝，宜亟去之，無久留。」鄉人多懷土猶豫，會冀州牧同郡韓馥遣騎迎之，莫有隨者，彧獨將宗族至冀州。而袁紹已奪馥位，待彧以上賔之禮。彧弟諶及同郡辛評、郭圖，皆爲紹所任。彧度紹終不能成大事，時太祖爲奮武將軍，在東郡，初平二年，彧去紹從太祖。太祖大恱曰：「吾之子房也。」以爲司馬，時年二十九。是時，董卓威陵天下，太祖以問彧，彧曰：「卓暴虐已甚，必以亂終，無能爲也。」卓遣李傕等出關東，所過虜略，至潁川、陳留而還。鄉人留者多見殺略。明年，太祖領兖州牧，後爲鎮東將軍，彧常以司馬從。興平元年，太祖征陶謙，任彧留事。會張邈、陳宮以兖州反，潛迎呂布。布旣至，邈乃使劉翊告彧曰：「呂將軍來助曹使君擊陶謙，宜亟供其軍食。」衆疑惑。彧知邈爲亂，即勒兵設備，馳召東郡太守夏侯惇，而兖州諸城皆應布矣。時太祖悉軍攻謙，留守兵少，而督將大吏多與邈、宮通謀。惇至，其夜誅謀叛者數十人，衆乃定。豫州刺史郭貢帥衆數萬來至城下，或言與呂布同謀，衆甚懼。貢求見彧，彧將往。惇等曰：「君，一州鎮也，往必危，不可。」彧曰：「貢與邈等，分非素結也，今來速，計必未定；及其未定說之，縱不爲用，可使中立，若先疑之，彼將怒而成計。」貢見彧無懼意，謂鄄城未易攻，遂引兵去。又與程昱計，使說范、東阿，卒全三城，以待太祖。太祖自徐州還擊布濮陽，布東走。二年夏，太祖軍乘氏，大饑，人相食。

 

翻译：

永汉元年（189年），荀彧被举为孝廉，官拜守宫令（东汉置。属少府，掌皇帝用纸笔墨及尚书诸财用、封泥）。董卓之乱时，荀彧请求调任出京，填补地方官吏的空缺。朝廷任命他为亢父县（今济宁南）令。他上任不久后便弃官回乡，对父老们说：“颍川是无险可守、四面受敌的地方，天下有变时，一向是军事要冲，我们该尽快离去，不可久留。”而他的家乡人却大多因为留恋故土而犹豫不决，这时正巧赶上老家也在颍川的冀州牧韩馥派骑兵来迎接，郡中却没有人肯跟随，于是荀彧便独自带着宗族来到了冀州。这时，袁绍已经从韩馥手中夺取了冀州，他以上宾之礼款待荀彧。荀彧的弟弟荀谌、以及同郡的辛评、郭图都被袁绍任用。荀彧看出袁绍终究不能成大事，而当时太祖（即曹操）还是奋武将军，驻扎在东郡（今濮阳），初平二年（191年），荀彧离开袁绍，跟随曹操。曹操十分高兴地说：“你就是我的张子房（张良，字子房）啊。”于是任命荀彧为司马，这一年，荀彧二十九岁。当时，董卓威陵天下，曹操向荀彧询问事态的发展，荀彧说：“董卓的暴虐已经很过分了，他必定会因自乱终结，不会有什么作为。”董卓派李傕等出兵关东，所过之处烧杀掠夺，到颍川、陈留等地后才回军。滞留在颍川老家的人大多被杀害。次年，曹操领兖州牧，之后又被封为镇东将军，荀彧一直以司马的身份跟从。兴平元年（194年），曹操征讨徐州陶谦，留荀彧镇守兖州。张邈、陈宫等趁机谋反，秘密迎接吕布进入兖州。吕布到达后，张邈派刘翊告知荀彧：“吕将军来帮助曹使军攻打陶谦，请速速供应军粮。”大家都感到很疑惑。荀彧知道张邈已经叛变，立即陈兵布置，做好防御工作，并飞骑召唤东郡太守夏侯惇，而此时兖州诸城都已投降吕布了。当时曹操发动大军攻打陶谦，留守的士兵很少，而指挥军队的大将多数已与张邈、陈宫串通一气。夏侯惇赶到鄄城，当天夜里便诛杀了谋反者几十人，众将士方才安定下来。豫州刺史郭贡率数万军士兵临城下，有人报告郭贡已和吕布同谋，大家都很恐惧。郭贡要求会见荀彧，荀彧将要赴会。夏侯惇等劝说道：“您镇守整个兖州，去赴会一定很凶险，不能这样做。”荀彧答道：“郭贡和张邈等人，往日并没有什么交情，现在匆忙赶来，肯定还没有决定下一步的计划；在他还没有做决定的时候游说他，纵然不能让他为我所用，也可以使他保持中立，如果先让他起了疑心，他就可能一怒之下而决定和我们为敌。”郭贡见荀彧毫无惧意，认为鄄城不是那么容易攻下，便撤兵离去了。荀彧又和程昱谋划，派程昱说服了范城和东阿的守军，保全三座城池等待曹操归来。曹操从徐州撤退，回军途中与吕布在濮阳交战，吕布向东败退。兴平二年(195年）夏，曹操驻军乘氏（今山东巨野），遭遇大饥荒，发生了人吃人的惨剧。


	4. 劝谏曹操深根固本

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是上一话的后续，今天周末一起搞掉算了~文若这段话真的是……好长好长好长！但通过up主总结起来就是（才不是：
> 
> 荀：我才拼死拼活帮你保住了三座城你怎么又要作死了！后果怎么样，你仔细考虑考虑吧！（暗中掏出搓衣板
> 
> 曹：我知道了我错了我再也不敢了……TAT
> 
> 于是曹老板奋发图强成为一方霸主٩(๑>◡<๑)۶

原文：

陶謙死，太祖欲遂取徐州，還乃定布。彧曰：「昔高祖保關中，光武據河內，皆深根固本以制天下，進足以勝敵，退足以堅守，故雖有困敗而終濟大業。將軍本以兖州首事，平山東之難，百姓無不歸心恱服。且河、濟，天下之要地也，今雖殘壞，猶易以自保，是亦將軍之關中、河內也，不可以不先定。今以破李封、薛蘭，若分兵東擊陳宮，宮必不敢西顧，以其閒勒兵收熟麥，約食畜穀，一舉而布可破也。破布，然後南結揚州，共討袁術，以臨淮、泗。若舍布而東，多留兵則不足用，少留兵則民皆保城，不得樵採。布乘虛寇暴，民心益危，唯鄄城、范、衞可全，其餘非己之有，是無兖州也。若徐州不定，將軍當安所歸乎？且陶謙雖死，徐州未易亡也。彼懲往年之敗，將懼而結親，相爲表裏。今東方皆以收麥，必堅壁清野以待將軍，將軍攻之不拔，略之無獲，不出十日，則十萬之衆未戰而自困耳。【裴注：臣松之以爲于時徐州未平，兖州又叛，而云十萬之衆，雖是抑抗之言，要非寡弱之稱。益知官渡之役，不得云兵不滿萬也。】前討徐州，威罰實行，【裴注：《曹瞞傳》云：自京師遭董卓之亂，人民流移東出，多依彭城間。遇太祖至，坑殺男女數萬口於泗水，水爲不流。陶謙帥其衆軍武原，太祖不得進。引軍從泗南攻取慮、睢陵、夏丘諸縣，皆屠之；雞犬亦盡，墟邑無復行人。】其子弟念父兄之恥，必人自爲守，無降心，就能破之，尚不可有也。夫事固有棄此取彼者，以大易小可也，以安易危可也，權一時之勢，不患本之不固可也。今三者莫利，願將軍熟慮之。」太祖乃止。大收麥，復與布戰，分兵平諸縣。布敗走，兖州遂平。

 

翻译：

陶谦死后，曹操想趁机攻取徐州，然后回头再平定吕布。荀彧劝道：“从前汉高祖保全关中，光武帝占据河内，都是靠着深厚的根基、牢固的后方控制天下，进攻足以战胜敌人，后退也足以坚壁自守，所以虽然遭遇困难和失败却最终成就了大业。将军最初从兖州起兵，平定了山东地区的灾难，百姓无不心悦诚服地归顺将军。况且黄河、济水一带是天下用兵之要地，现在虽然残破，仍然容易凭借此地自保，这就是将军的关中、河内啊，我们不可以不先平定这里。现在我们已经打败了李丰、薛兰，如果分兵向东攻击陈宫，陈宫一定不敢觊觎西边，我们便趁这个间隙息兵，收割熟麦，储备粮食，以后一举就可以打败吕布。打败吕布后，再与南方的扬州联合，共同讨伐袁术，兵锋直指淮、泗之间。如果现在我们舍弃吕布而向东进攻，那么留太多的兵守兖州，进攻的兵士就不够用，留很少的兵防守，就必定要动用民众守城，那样民众就无法砍柴收麦了。吕布乘我们后方空虚时侵犯欺凌，百姓人人自危，只有鄄城、范、卫三处得以保全，其余的地方还不属于我们，这等于还没有占据兖州啊。如果徐州无法平定，将军又该回到哪里呢？况且陶谦虽然已死，徐州却未必容易攻克。他们（吕布和徐州军）因去年的失败而格外警惕，由于恐惧而更加团结，相为表里抵抗我们。如今东边已经收割了麦子，一定会坚壁清野等待将军进攻，将军攻城而不克，掠地而无获，不出十日，纵使是十万将士，在没有开战前就已经陷于困境了。【裴注：臣松之认为，当时徐州还没有平定，兖州又发生叛乱，荀彧称十万将士，虽然是夸张的说法，但也可以看出曹操兵力并不寡弱。由此更可以确认官渡之战时，不能说曹军只有不到一万兵力。】之前将军讨伐徐州，对士民施以严厉的刑罚，【裴注：《曹瞒传》记载：自从京城遭遇董卓之乱，百姓流离失所，向东逃难，大多依附在彭城一带。曹操大军来到徐州，在泗水一带坑杀男女数万人，泗水为之不流。陶谦率领军队驻扎在武原，曹操无法前进。于是曹操转而率军从泗水之南进攻虑、睢陵、夏丘诸县，攻克后都进行了屠城。连鸡犬都被杀尽，城镇和市集中再见不到行人。】他们的儿子和兄弟想到杀父杀兄的耻辱，必然人人决心死守，而没有丝毫投降之心，就算将军能够打败他们，也无法拥有民心。做事固然有弃此取彼的时候，用大换小是可以的，以安易危是可以的，在不必担心根基不坚固的情况下，权衡一时的情势是可以的。而现在这三点都不符合，我希望将军可以仔细考虑。”于是曹操取消了进攻徐州的计划，收割了很多麦子，再次与吕布开战，分兵平定诸郡县。吕布兵败逃走，兖州终于平定。


	5. 奉天子以令不臣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您虽然在外抵御兵难，而心却无一日不在王室，这正是将军匡扶天下的初心啊。—— 果然还是原著最戳qqqaqqq

原文：

建安元年，太祖擊破黃巾。漢獻帝自河東還洛陽。太祖議奉迎都許，或以山東未平，韓暹、楊奉新將天子到洛陽，北連張楊，未可卒制。彧勸太祖曰：「昔晉文公納周襄王而諸侯景從，高祖東伐爲義帝縞素而天下歸心。自天子播越，將軍首唱義兵，徒以山東擾亂，未能遠赴關右，然猶分遣將帥，蒙險通使，雖禦難于外，乃心無不在王室，是將軍匡天下之素志也。今車駕旋軫，東京榛蕪，義士有存本之思，百姓感舊而增哀。誠因此時，奉主上以從民望，大順也；秉至公以服雄傑，大略也；扶弘義以致英俊，大德也。天下雖有逆節，必不能爲累，明矣。韓暹、楊奉其敢爲害！若不時定，四方生心，後雖慮之，無及。」太祖遂至洛陽，奉迎天子都許。天子拜太祖大將軍，進彧爲漢侍中，守尚書令。常居中持重，【裴注：《典略》曰：彧折節下士，坐不累席。其在臺閣，不以私欲撓意。彧有羣從一人，才行實薄，或謂彧：「以君當事，不可不以某爲議郎邪？」彧笑曰：「官者所以表才也，若如來言，衆人其謂我何邪！」其持心平正皆類此。】太祖雖征伐在外，軍國事皆與彧籌焉。

 

翻译：

建安元年（196年），曹操击破黄巾军。汉献帝从河东返还洛阳。曹操召集属下商议迎奉天子到许都的事宜，有人认为山东还没有完全平定，韩暹、杨奉刚刚挟持天子到洛阳，联合北边的张杨，无法一下子制服他们。荀彧劝说曹操道：“从前晋文公接纳周襄王，诸侯们如影随形地追随他；汉高祖东讨项羽时为义帝戴孝，天下人都诚心归顺。自从天子流亡在外，将军第一个发起义兵勤王，只是因为山东扰乱，未能远赴关西迎接天子，然而您仍然分兵遣将，即使蒙受危险也尝试与主上通信，您虽然在外抵御兵难，而心却无一日不在王室，这正是将军匡扶天下的初心啊。如今天子车驾回京，洛阳残败荒芜，义士有保全国家根本的念想，百姓缅怀旧日而更添哀思。我们实在应该在这个关头，奉迎主上以顺从民望，这是最大的和顺；秉承公义使群雄服膺，这是最大的谋略；扶持正道而使英雄俊杰来投奔，这是最大的美德。就算天下有叛逆之人，我们也一定不会为之牵累，这是很明白的道理了。韩暹、杨奉之流又怎敢为非作歹呢！倘若现在不下定决心，四方诸侯起了心思，以后虽然想考虑这样做，也失去了时机。”于是曹操听从建议来到洛阳，将天子奉迎到许都。天子拜曹操为大将军（东汉大将军为最高军事长官，权利在三公之上），晋升荀彧为汉侍中（汉朝侍中主要是加官，授予已有其它官职者，为侍中则可入宫禁之中）暂领尚书令（东汉国政以尚书令为首）一职。荀彧常居中持重，【裴注：《典略》记载：荀彧能降低身份，礼遇地位不如自己的有才之士，生活节俭，不贪图享乐。他虽居台阁之重，却能不因私损公。荀彧有一个侍从，才行实在很浅薄，有一次他对荀彧说：“您现在掌握着大权，是不是得让我也做个议郎呢？”荀彧笑道：“做官是需要有真实才能的，如果我像你说的这样任命了你，大家又该怎样说我呢！”他还有许多像这样用心公平不偏袒的例子。】曹操虽然征伐在外，但军国大事仍然都和荀彧商议。


	6. 裴大大：我就是要吹令君的颜！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话全部是粉色八卦满满的裴注，和上一话的迎奉天子并没有半毛钱关系，所以我只能理解为裴大大读书读到这里实在难以按捺自己一颗迷弟的心：md我令君明明是个大美人！！！陈寿你怎么还不写！！还不写！！不如我来！！（于是同人文注解一千多字……
> 
>  
> 
> 另外这篇里傲娇+中二的祢衡童鞋真是太逗比了……槽点太多无法一一列举，大家自己看吧~

**裴注原文：**

《典略》曰：彧为人伟美。又平原祢衡传曰：衡字正平，建安初，自荆州北游许都，恃才傲逸，臧否过差，见不如己者不与语，人皆以是憎之。唯少府孔融高贵其才，上书荐之曰：「淑质贞亮，英才卓荦。初涉艺文，升堂覩奥；目所一见，辄诵于口，耳所暂闻，不忘于心。性与道合，思若有神。弘羊心计，安世默识，以衡准之，诚不足恠。」衡时年二十四。是时许都虽新建，尚饶人士。衡尝书一刺怀之，字漫灭而无所适。或问之曰：「何不从陈长文、司马伯达乎？」衡曰：「卿欲使我从屠沽儿辈也！」又问曰：「当今许中，谁最可者？」衡曰：「大儿有孔文举，小儿有杨德祖。」又问：「曹公、荀令君、赵荡寇皆足盖世乎？」衡称曹公不甚多；又见荀有仪容，赵有腹尺，因荅曰：「文若可借面吊丧，稚长可使监厨请客。」其意以为荀但有貌，赵健啖肉也。于是众人皆切齿。衡知众不恱，将南还荆州。装束临发，众人为祖道，先设供帐于城南，自共相诫曰：「衡数不逊，今因其后到，以不起报之。」及衡至，众人皆坐不起，衡乃号咷大哭。众人问其故，衡曰：「行尸柩之间，能不悲乎？」衡南见刘表，表甚礼之。将军黄祖屯夏口，祖子射与衡善，随到夏口。祖嘉其才，每在坐，席有异賔，介使与衡谈。后衡骄蹇，荅祖言徘优饶言，祖以为骂己也，大怒，顾伍伯捉头出。左右遂扶以去，拉而杀之。臣松之以本传不称彧容貌，故载《典略》与衡传以见之。又潘勖为彧碑文，称彧「瓌姿奇表」。张衡《文士传》曰：孔融数荐衡于太祖，欲与相见，而衡疾恶之，意常愤懑。因狂疾不肯往，而数有言论。太祖闻其名，图欲辱之，乃录为鼓吏。后至八月朝，大宴，賔客并会。时鼓吏击鼓过，皆当脱其故服，易着新衣。次衡，衡击为渔阳参檛，容态不常，音节殊妙。坐上賔客听之，莫不慷慨。过不易衣，吏呵之，衡乃当太祖前，以次脱衣，裸身而立，徐徐乃着褌冐毕，复击鼓参檛，而颜色不怍。太祖大笑，告四坐曰：「本欲辱衡，衡反辱孤。」至今有渔阳参檛，自衡造也。融深责数衡，并宣太祖意，欲令与太祖相见。衡许之，曰：「当为卿往。」至十月朝，融先见太祖，说「衡欲求见」。至日晏，衡着布单衣，疏巾履，坐太祖营门外，以杖捶地，数骂太祖。太祖勑外廄急具精马三匹，并骑二人，谓融曰：「祢衡竖子，乃敢尔！孤杀之无异于雀鼠，顾此人素有虚名，远近所闻，今日杀之，人将谓孤不能容。今送与刘表，视卒当何如？」乃令骑以衡置马上，两骑扶送至南阳。 《傅子》曰：衡辩于言而克于论，见荆州牧刘表日，所以自结于表者甚至，表恱之以为上賔。衡称表之美盈口，而论表左右不废绳墨。于是左右因形而谮之，曰：「衡称将军之仁，西伯不过也，唯以为不能断；终不济者，必由此也。」是言实指表智短，而非衡所言也。表不详察，遂疏衡而逐之。衡以交绝于刘表，智穷于黄祖，身死名灭，为天下笑者，谮之者有形也。 

 

**裴注翻译：**

《典略》写道：荀彧外貌高大英俊。《平原祢衡传》又写道：祢衡字正平，建安初年，他从荆州向北游历到许都。他仗着自己有才气，傲慢不群，好评论他人的过错，看见不如自己的人就懒得与他们说话，所以大家都很憎恶他。只有少府孔融十分欣赏他的才华，上书推荐他道：“祢衡品质美好，性情忠贞，才智杰出，卓尔不群。他虽然是初涉文坛，但学问造诣已很精深；只要是看过的文章，马上就能背诵于口，只要是耳朵听到的言语，心里就不会忘记。性情合乎大道，思维若有神助。桑弘羊的心算本领，张安世的过目成诵，若是和祢衡比起来，那都不算稀奇。”祢衡当年二十四岁。当时许都虽然是刚刚建都，却已经吸引了许多天下有才之士。祢衡曾经写了一份名帖藏在怀里，但他却不去拜访别人，到最后名帖的字迹都模糊了。有人便问他：“为什么不去和陈长文（陈群）、司马伯达（司马朗）交个朋友呢？”祢衡说：“你是要我去和杀猪卖酒的人做朋友吗！”于是别人又问：“当今许都谁最有本事呢？”祢衡说：“大儿有孔文举（孔融），小儿有杨德祖（杨修）。”别人又问：“那曹公、荀令君、赵荡寇（赵融，天水郡西县，今甘肃省天水市秦州区人，灵帝时西园八校尉之一）足以称得上盖世英雄吗？”祢衡没怎么称赞曹操；他见荀彧仪容美好，赵融食量大，就答道：“文若嘛，可以借他的脸去吊丧，稚长嘛，可以监督庖厨请客吃饭。”意思就是荀彧只是脸长得好看，而赵融只是能吃肉而已。于是大家都气得咬牙切齿（这段up实在忍不住笑了出来233）。祢衡知道大家不高兴，于是打算回到南边的荆州。整装待发时，大家为他设宴送行。在城南设祭祀路神的供帐时，大家私下里先商量好了：“祢衡屡屡出言不逊，这次又迟到，我们待会以牙还牙，都不要起身迎接他。”等到祢衡来到时，众人果然端坐不起，祢衡突然嚎啕大哭起来。众人问他为何大哭，祢衡说：“在棺材间行走，能不悲痛吗？”祢衡到南边拜见刘表，刘表对他很恭敬。刘表手下大将黄祖屯兵夏口，黄祖的儿子黄射和祢衡亲善，于是祢衡便跟着来到了夏口。黄祖很欣赏祢衡的才华，每次祢衡参与宴席，如果有不寻常的宾客参加，黄祖总是介绍他们与祢衡交谈。后来祢衡日渐傲慢，故作聪明用滑稽的语言回答黄祖，黄祖还以为是在骂自己（祢衡内心OS:什么叫做鸡同鸭讲……），大怒之下，命伍人长将祢衡拉出去砍了，于是左右就将他拉出去杀了。臣松之因为荀彧本传没有描述他的容貌，所以特地摘录《典略》、《祢衡传》以体现这一点（裴大大内心：tm的陈寿你漏了多少HC资料！我来！）而且潘勖为荀彧作碑文，称赞荀彧“瑰姿奇表”。张衡《文士传》写道：“孔融数次向曹操推荐祢衡，曹操想和他见面，而祢衡却很憎恶曹操，显得很愤愤不平。他借口自己有疯癫病不肯去和曹操会面，却屡屡发表轻蔑的言论。曹操听说他有才名，想故意羞辱他，于是安排他做击鼓的小吏。后来到了八月大朝时，曹操大宴群臣，所有宾客都在场。当时所有鼓吏都要在过场时脱去旧衣，换上新衣。轮到祢衡时，祢衡演奏了一曲《渔阳参挝》，他的容貌姿态非同一般，鼓点音节绝妙。在座的宾客听了，莫不慷慨动容。然而他经过曹操面前时却没有换上新衣，下吏呵斥他不敬，于是祢衡便在曹操面前，一件件脱了衣服，赤条条地站着，又慢慢穿上鼓吏的衣服，再次演奏了一遍参挝鼓曲，丝毫没有惭愧的神色。曹操大笑，对四面坐着的客人说：“我本想羞辱祢衡，没想到让祢衡羞辱了我啊！”到现在都流传的《渔阳参挝》曲，正是祢衡所作。孔融几次深刻地责备祢衡，并告知他曹操爱才的心意，想让他和曹操见面。祢衡终于同意了他，说道：“那就为你去一次吧。”到了十月上朝时，祢衡先是在碰见曹操时说：“我想要求见。”当了第二天大白天时，祢衡穿着麻布单衣，并穿戴着质地粗糙的头巾和鞋子，坐在曹操军营大门外，用手杖捶地，不停地谩骂曹操。曹操命令外厩赶紧选了三匹快马，两名骑士，对孔融说：“祢衡这小子，竟敢如此！我杀了他和杀麻雀老鼠并没什么分别，只是顾念这人向来有虚名，远近都知道他，今天如果杀了他，大家就会说我不能容人。现在我把他送给刘表，你看怎么样？”于是曹操命人将祢衡放在马上，派两骑护送他到南阳。《傅子》记载：祢衡能言善辩，初见荆州刘表时，还很想和刘表结交，于是说得刘表很高兴，待他以上宾之礼。祢衡对刘表的优点赞不绝口，而对刘表身边的人就随意评价了。于是刘表身边的人就借此污陷他：“祢衡称赞将军的仁慈，连西伯（周文王）也不过如此，只是不能做决断，日后必定因为这一点，而终究不能成大事。”这话说刘表智谋不够，是对的，但却不是出自祢衡之口。刘表不能详查实情，于是从此疏远祢衡并驱逐了他。祢衡因善于结交反被刘表赶走，因才智被黄祖赶尽杀绝，身死名灭，被天下人嘲笑，诬陷他的人也是有形势可乘的。


	7. 推举人才

君之相为匡弼，君之相为举人。 —— 天下总攻曹老板 ~~在娶了一房豪门正妻后遂将整个颍川纳为后宫~~ 的感慨

 

**原文：**

太祖问彧：「谁能代卿为我谋者？」彧言「荀攸、钟繇」。先是，彧言策谋士，进戏志才。志才卒，又进郭嘉。太祖以彧为知人，诸所进达皆称职，唯严象为杨州，韦康为凉州，后败亡。【裴注：《三辅决录》曰：象字文则，京兆人。少聦博，有胆智。以督军御史中丞诣扬州讨袁术，会术病卒，因以为扬州刺史。建安五年，为孙策庐江太守李术所杀，时年三十八。象同郡赵岐作三辅决录，恐时人不尽其意，故隐其书，唯以示象。康字元将，亦京兆人。孔融与康父端书曰：「前日元将来，渊才亮茂，雅度弘毅，伟世之器也。昨日仲将又来，懿性贞实，文愍笃诚，保家之主也。不意双珠，近出老蚌，甚珍贵之。」端从凉州牧征为太仆，康代为凉州刺史，时人荣之。后为马超所围，坚守历时，救军不至，遂为超所杀。仲将名诞，见刘邵传。】

 

**翻译：**

曹操问荀彧：“谁能代替你替我出谋划策呢？”荀彧说：“荀攸、钟繇可以。”早先，荀彧与曹操谈论谋士，推荐了戏志才。戏志才死后，又推荐了郭嘉。曹操认为荀彧慧眼识人，他所推荐的人才都很称职，只有担任扬州刺史的严象，和担任凉州刺史的韦康，后来兵败身亡。【裴注：《三辅决录》记载：严象字文则，京兆（长安及附近地区）人。年轻时就聪明博学，有勇有谋。以督军、御史中丞的身份讨伐袁术，恰逢袁术病死。于是被任命为扬州刺史。建安五年，被孙策部下庐江太守李术所杀，时年三十八岁。严象同郡赵岐写了《三辅决录》这本书，担心别人不能完全理会书中深意，所以把书藏了起来，只拿给严象看。韦康字元将，也是京兆人。孔融曾给韦康的父亲韦端写信道：“前天元将来拜访，才学深厚，聪明且有德行，气度不凡，宽宏坚毅，是当世难得的人才。昨天仲将又来拜访，性格美好，忠贞诚实，仁慈敦厚，是能保全家族平安的人。没想到你这只老蚌，竟生出这两颗珍珠啊（指韦端老来得贵子）！这真是很珍贵了。”韦端从凉州牧升迁为太仆（掌管皇帝的车马和马政），韦康代替他担任凉州刺史，当时的人都认为这是很光耀门楣的事。后来韦康被马超围攻，坚守了很久，而救兵却迟迟不到，于是被马超斩杀。仲将名韦诞，事迹见刘卲传。】  
  
\-----------------

【彩蛋时间】八一八魏晋那些世家吧：

大家大概都知道魏晋南北朝是世家大族垄断政治经济资源的时期，那么这些世家到底有多厉害捏？陈、荀、钟是当年颍川的三大望族，另外还有一些小的士族例如奉孝他家。钟家基本上在钟会谋反之后就成了强弩之末，晋室南渡以后就再没什么事。荀家南渡后也逐渐衰微，南朝后销声匿迹。只有陈长文他们家比较小强，到了北魏孝文帝定门阀序列的时候仍然被定为颍川首姓。

但是！所有的小强家族和京兆韦氏比起来都是浮云！文中的仲将正是被称为“草圣”的草书名家。有看过《大明宫词》的童鞋估计都记得韦皇后把？对这货就出自京兆韦氏。西汉初年，韦孟被任命为楚元王刘交的太傅，后来韦贤在汉昭帝时期做了丞相，东汉到魏晋时期虽然比较弱但从未完全退出历史舞台，自南北朝以后，京兆韦氏已发展为关中郡姓首族，在唐朝，京兆韦氏又成为李武韦杨集团的一部分，武则天执政时期一共任命了八个姓韦的宰相（武后excuse me？？？这也可以一家子轮流搞→_→？？）

总之文若加入老板阵营对老板的后宫人才建设是具有重要意义的（居然又扯回我文若了wwww


	8. 四胜四败

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一话终于进入官渡情节！！翻译成现代文以后曹荀真的甜度x2，燃度x2！！妈呀作者内心360旋转爆炸~~~以下为本话沙雕小剧场版：  
>    
> 荀：如果你连袁绍都比不上，我当时初怎么会跟了你！主(lao)公明明比袁绍好不知道几万倍(以下省略吹老板一万字。。。)  
> 曹(心花怒放)：俺最喜欢听文(lao)若(po)夸奖我了(一把搂过来)
> 
> (袁绍：喂！！有人考虑过我的心理阴影面积吗？！为什么你们的快乐一定要建立在鄙视我的基础上？？嗯？？！)  
> (曹&荀：本初别鸡冻，我们推荐你出门左转欣赏一下可爱的郭乌鸦，哦不郭奉孝版的十胜十败(狐狸笑.jpg
> 
> —— 袁绍吐血而亡，官渡篇结束(bushi) ——

**原文：**

自太祖之迎天子也，袁绍内怀不服。绍旣并河朔，天下畏其强。太祖方东忧吕布，南拒张绣，而绣败太祖军于宛。绍益骄，与太祖书，其辞悖慢。太祖大怒，出入动静变于常，众皆谓以失利于张绣故也。钟繇以问彧，彧曰：「公之聦明，必不追咎往事，殆有他虑。」则见太祖问之，太祖乃以绍书示彧，曰：「今将讨不义，而力不敌，何如？」彧曰：「古之成败者，诚有其才，虽弱必强，苟非其人，虽强易弱，刘、项之存亡，足以观矣。今与公争天下者，唯袁绍尔。绍貌外宽而内忌，任人而疑其心，公明达不拘，唯才所宜，此度胜也。绍迟重少决，失在后机，公能断大事，应变无方，此谋胜也。绍御军宽缓，法令不立，士卒虽众，其实难用，公法令旣明，赏罚必行，士卒虽寡，皆争致死，此武胜也。绍凭世资，从容饰智，以收名誉，故士之寡能好问者多归之，公以至仁待人，推诚心不为虚美，行己谨俭，而与有功者无所恡惜，故天下忠正效实之士咸愿为用，此德胜也。夫以四胜辅天子，扶义征伐，谁敢不从？绍之强其何能为！」太祖恱。彧曰：「不先取吕布，河北亦未易图也。」太祖曰：「然。吾所惑者，又恐绍侵扰关中，乱羌、胡，南诱蜀汉，是我独以兖、豫抗天下六分之五也。为将柰何？」彧曰：「关中将帅以十数，莫能相一，唯韩遂、马超最强。彼见山东方争，必各拥众自保。今若抚以恩德，遣使连和，相持虽不能久安，比公安定山东，足以不动。钟繇可属以西事。则公无忧矣。」

 

**翻译：**

自从曹操迎奉天子之后，袁绍心里很不服气。袁绍已经统一了河朔地区，天下都畏惧他的强大。曹操此时既要担心东边的吕布，还要防御南边的张绣，而张绣又在宛城大败曹操。袁绍越发傲慢，给曹操写了封信，言辞十分狂傲不敬。曹操大怒，情绪举止大大不同于寻常，众人都以为是败给了张绣造成的。钟繇问荀彧到底是怎么回事，荀彧说：“主公这样聪明，必不会纠结已经发生的事，恐怕是有别的原因。”于是荀彧去见曹操，询问他为什么生气，曹操就把袁绍的信给荀彧看，说道：“我现在想讨伐不义，但力量又比不上他，该怎么办？”荀彧说：“从自古以来的成功和失败来看，如果有才能，那么弱者也必然变强，如果没有成就大事的素质，那么强者也会变弱，刘邦、项羽的存亡，已经足以说明这一点。现在和主公争夺天下的，只有袁绍。袁绍表面宽容而内心猜忌，任用别人又怀疑他们的忠心，主公英明豁达，不拘一格，只要有才便加以任用，这是度量的胜利。袁绍反应迟钝，不敢决断，败在不能及时抓住机会，主公能决断大事，随机应变，这是谋略的胜利。袁绍治军宽缓，没有竖立明确的法令，士兵虽然多，实际上很难发挥作用，主公法令明确，奖赏惩罚都能切实执行，士兵虽然少，但人人争相死战，这是用兵的胜利。袁绍凭借家族的资本，装着自己很优雅聪明，其实只想沽名钓誉，所以那些没有才能却喜欢多嘴的士子都投靠了袁绍，主公以最大的仁慈待人，真诚地与人推心置腹而不做表面的漂亮文章，自己的生活勤俭节约，但对有功之臣却毫不吝啬，所以天下忠诚正直、做事务实的人才都甘愿为主公所用，这是道德的胜利。主公凭这四胜辅佐天子，扶持正义，征战天下，谁敢不从？（妈呀文若这里太v587！）袁绍就算强大，又能如何！”曹操听了非常高兴。荀彧接着说：“不先打败吕布，就难以谋取河北之地。”曹操说：“这话说得对。但令我困惑的是，袁绍可能趁机侵扰关中，鼓动羌族、胡人作乱，引诱南边的蜀汉（与我们作对），这样的话我们可就是靠兖州、豫州单打独斗，对抗天下六分之五的势力了。这可怎么办？”荀彧说：“关中将帅有几十个，无法团结一致，只有韩遂、马超最强。他们看到太行山以东互相争斗，一定会拥兵自保。如今我们只要施加恩惠安抚他们，派遣使节和他们联合起来，虽然不能保证长久的和平，但足以使他们在主公平定山东之前按兵不动。让钟繇负责西边的事情，主公就不必忧心了。”


	9. 官渡之战

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “周游征伐，与彧勠力同心。”—— 曹操
> 
> 不说什么了，官渡之战的几个关键点上，文若都提出了左右战局的重要建议，而老板统统采纳做出正确决断，默契度爆表的一对www

**原文：**

三年，太祖旣破张绣，东禽吕布，定徐州，遂与袁绍相拒。孔融谓彧曰：「绍地广兵强；田丰、许攸，智计之士也，为之谋；审配、逢纪，尽忠之臣也，任其事；颜良、文丑，勇冠三军，统其兵：殆难克乎！」彧曰：「绍兵虽多而法不整。田丰刚而犯上，许攸贪而不治。审配专而无谋，逢纪果而自用，此二人留知后事，若攸家犯其法，必不能纵也，不纵，攸必为变。颜良、文丑，一夫之勇耳，可一战而禽也。」

五年，与绍连战。太祖保官渡，绍围之。太祖军粮方尽，书与彧，议欲还许以引绍。彧曰：「今军食虽少，未若楚、汉在荥阳、成皋间也。是时刘、项莫肯先退，先退者势屈也。公以十分居一之众，画地而守之，扼其喉而不得进，已半年矣。情见势竭，必将有变，此用奇之时，不可失也。」太祖乃住。遂以奇兵袭绍别屯，斩其将淳于琼等，绍退走。审配以许攸家不法，收其妻子，攸怒叛绍；颜良、文丑临阵授首；田丰以谏见诛：皆如彧所策。

六年，太祖就谷东平之安民，粮少，不足与河北相支，欲因绍新破，以其间击讨刘表。彧曰：「今绍败，其众离心，宜乘其困，遂定之；而背兖、豫，远师江、汉，若绍收其余烬，承虚以出人后，则公事去矣。 」太祖复次于河上。绍病死。太祖渡河，击绍子谭、尚，而高干、郭援侵略河东，关右震动，钟繇帅马腾等击破之。语在《繇传》。  
  


**翻译：**

建安三年（199年），曹操打败了张绣，捉住了东边的吕布，平定徐州，于是与袁绍相抗衡。孔融对荀彧说：“袁绍地大兵强；田丰、许攸，是有智谋计策的人才，他们为袁绍出谋划策；审配、逢纪，是忠心耿耿的臣子，他们为袁绍任劳任怨；颜良、文丑，勇冠三军，他们为袁绍统帅军队：恐怕难以战胜啊！”荀彧说：“袁绍军队虽然多但法令没有秩序。田丰刚烈而容易冒犯主上，许攸贪婪而不安分守己。审配专断独裁而没有谋略，逢纪遇事果断但刚愎自用。袁绍留这两人主持后方事务，如果许攸的家人犯了法，他们必定不会放过，若是不放过，许攸就一定会叛变。颜良、文丑，匹夫之勇而已，一战可擒。”

建安五年(201年），曹操与袁绍连续交战。曹操驻守官渡，袁绍围攻曹军。曹操军粮几乎殆尽，于是给荀彧写信，商量退兵许都以拉长袁绍战线的计划。荀彧回信道：“现在军粮虽然很少，但还没到楚、汉战争时两军相持于荥阳、成皋（指荥阳之战，决定汉楚兴亡的持久争夺战）之间的程度。当时刘邦、项羽谁都不肯先退兵，先退兵的一方在情势上就先输了一截。主公以十分之一的兵力，占据要地防守，扼住了袁军的咽喉，已经让袁军半年都无法前进一步了。等袁军的真实情况败露，声势衰竭，局势一定会有变化，这是用奇计的时候，不可以失去时机啊！”曹操这才打消了退兵的念头。于是曹操用奇兵袭击袁绍主营之外的屯粮处，斩杀袁军大将淳于琼等，袁绍败退逃走。审配因许攸家人犯法，拘捕了他的妻子儿女，许攸一怒之下背叛袁绍；颜良、文丑被阵前斩杀；田丰因直谏被杀：这些都和荀彧预料的一样。  
建安六年，曹操在东平国的安民一带就地取粮，粮食仍然很少，不足以和河北相持，于是打算趁袁绍新败的空档讨伐刘表。荀彧劝阻道：“如今袁绍被击败，正是众人离心离德之时，应该趁他们危困之际，确定我们的胜利成果。而主公却想背离兖州、豫州，远征长江、汉水，如果袁绍收拾残部，从后面乘虚进攻，那主公的有利局面就失去了。”于是曹操再次屯兵黄河。袁绍病死。曹操渡过黄河，进攻袁绍的儿子袁谭、袁尚，此时高干、郭援侵略河东地区，关西地区局势震荡，钟繇率领马腾等人击败了他们。详细事迹请参阅《钟繇传》。

 


	10. 寝九州议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这一话开始，向四十米大刀迈进……QAQ

**原文：**

九年，太祖拔邺，领冀州牧。或说太祖「宜复古置九州，则冀州所制者广大，天下服矣。」太祖将从之，彧言曰：「若是，则冀州当得河东、冯翊、扶风、西河、幽、并之地，所夺者众。前日公破袁尚，禽审配，海内震骇，必人人自恐不得保其土地，守其兵众也；今使分属冀州，将皆动心。且人多说关右诸将以闭关之计；今闻此，以为必以次见夺。一旦生变，虽有善守者，转相胁为非，则袁尚得宽其死，而袁谭怀贰，刘表遂保江、汉之闲，天下未易图也。愿公急引兵先定河北，然后修复旧京，南临荆州，责贡之不入，则天下咸知公意，人人自安。天下大定，乃议古制，此社稷长久之利也。」太祖遂寝九州议。

 

**翻译：**

建安九年（205年），曹操攻取邺城，领冀州牧。有人劝说曹操：“应该恢复古时九州的划分法，这样冀州控制的地区就会很大，天下就服从主公了。”曹操将要听从这一建议，荀彧进言道：“如果是这样的话，那么冀州就该得到河东、冯翊、扶风、西河、幽、并等地，侵夺的地区太多了。主公才刚刚击败袁尚，擒拿审配，海内都震骇于主公的威势，人人都害怕保不住自己的土地，一定都在重兵防守。现在逼他们都归属冀州，他们就会内心不安。而且大家都传言关西众将领打算闭关自守；如今听说了这个消息，会认为主公要挨个夺取他们的土地。一旦关西发生变故，众人互相胁迫作乱，虽然有善于防守的将领也无能为力了。那么袁尚就得以苟延残喘，而袁谭怀有二心，如此刘表就可以清闲地保住江汉之地，天下就不易谋取了。我希望主公可以立刻发兵收复河北，然后修复旧都洛阳，向南逼近荆州，责罚南方诸侯不向天子纳贡的罪过，这样天下都会了解主公的心意，人人感到安心。天下安定后，主公再商议古时九州之制，这是对国家长久有利的方式。”于是曹操就搁置了恢复九州的提案。  
  


\------------------

up有话要说：虽然老板这次听从了荀彧的建议，但内心估计是很不爽的，或者说随着赤壁之战后的逐渐集权，对这件事越来越不爽……文若死在十七年冬十二月左右（哎大冬天啊）而老板十八年春正月就恢复了九州之制，大家，自己体会吧ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3


	11. 请爵荀彧表

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曹老板：我就是要夸我文(fu)若(ren)，而且还要夸得辞藻华丽天花乱坠，让嘟嘟乃翻不粗来（不是o(￣ヘ￣o＃)
> 
> 话说老板那封信里连续四个“君之相为xxx（你与我一起xxx)”句式，深刻体现了老板高超的撩汉技术www

**原文：**

八年，太祖录彧前后功，表封彧为万岁亭侯。 【裴注：《彧别传》载太祖表曰：「臣闻虑为功首，谋为赏本，野绩不越庙堂，战多不逾国勋。是故典阜之锡，不后营丘，萧何之土，先于平阳。珍策重计，古今所尚。侍中守尚书令彧，积德累行，少长无悔，遭世纷扰，怀忠念治。臣自始举义兵，周游征伐，与彧戮力同心，左右王略，发言授策，无施不效。彧之功业，臣由以济，用披浮云，显光日月。陛下幸许，彧左右机近，忠恪祗顺，如履薄冰，研精极锐，以抚庶事。天下之定，彧之功也。宜享高爵，以彰元勋。」彧固辞无野战之劳，不通太祖表。太祖与彧书曰：「与君共事已来，立朝廷，君之相为匡弼，君之相为举人，君之相为建计，君之相为密谋，亦以多矣。夫功未必皆野战也，愿君勿让。」彧乃受。】

  
**翻译：**

建安八年（204年），曹操在奏表中记录了荀彧多年来的功劳，请天子封荀彧为万寿亭侯。【裴注：《彧别传》中记载的曹操奏表这样写道：“臣听说思虑是功劳之首，谋略是赏赐的根本，野战的功绩不该超过朝政，战功的奖赏不该超过建立国家的功勋。周武王把曲阜赐给周公旦，不亚于把营丘封给姜尚（当时姬旦为辅相，主管内部政务，同时姬发军国大事皆与姬旦商议；姜尚为太师，主管外部军务），萧何的封地，比平阳要早（指西汉开国将领曹参，封平阳侯）。珍贵的策略和重要的计谋，古往今来都被尊崇。侍中守尚书令荀彧，积累美德和善行，多年来未有过错，生逢乱世，怀忠贞之心，念国家安定。臣自从举义兵救国开始，四处征战，和荀彧齐心协力，规划恢复汉室的战略，他说过的话和传授过的计策，施行后没有不管用的。荀彧的谋功和业绩，由臣来完成，如同拨开浮云，让日月的光辉得以显耀。幸得陛下恩准，让荀彧侍奉左右，参与国家大事，荀彧忠诚谨慎，恭敬和顺，如履薄冰（指小心谨慎），尽心尽力，安抚国事。平定天下，是荀彧的功劳。应该封以高爵，彰显他特殊的功绩。”荀彧坚持自己没有野战的功劳，不通过曹操的奏表（尚书台协助天子处理奏章，所以文若就小小行使了下治权www）。曹操写信给荀彧道：“和你共事以来，建立朝廷，你与我一起匡扶国家，你与我一起举荐人才，你与我一起设定战略，你与我一起谋划机要，这些事例已经很多了。功劳并不一定是野战方面的，希望你不要推辞。”于是荀彧才接受。】


	12. 姓荀一家子+老板还想夸夸文若+计取荆州

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为这几节内容比较分散，所以就都凑到一起发了~（话说这次老板给文若的私信让偶脑补了“曹操如果是现代人，一定会对荀彧唱一首歌：‘军功章有你的一半也有我的一半~~’（易中天体）”）

**原文：**

是时荀攸常为谋主。彧兄衍以监军校尉守邺，都督河北事。太祖之征袁尚也，高干密遣兵谋袭邺，衍逆觉，尽诛之，以功封列侯。【裴注：《荀氏家传》曰：衍字休若，彧第三兄。彧第四兄谌，字友若，事见袁绍传。陈群与孔融论汝、颍人物，群曰：「荀文若、公达、休若、友若、仲豫，当今并无对。」衍子绍，位至太仆。绍子融，字伯雅，与王弼、钟会俱知名，为洛阳令，参大将军军事，与弼、会论易、老义，传于世。谌子闳，字仲茂，为太子文学掾。时有甲乙疑论，闳与钟繇、王朗、袁涣议各不同。文帝与繇书曰：「袁、王国士，更为唇齿，荀闳劲悍，往来锐师，真君侯之勍敌，左右之深忧也。」终黄门侍郎。闳从孙恽字景文，太子中庶子，亦知名。与贾充共定音律，又作易集解。仲豫名恱，朗陵长俭之少子，彧从父兄也。张璠《汉纪》称恱清虚沉静，善于著述。建安初为秘书监侍中，被诏删《汉书》作《汉纪》三十篇，因事以明臧否，致有典要；其书大行于世。 】

**翻译：**

当时荀攸一直是曹军谋主。荀彧的哥哥荀衍担任监军校尉驻守邺城，都督河北军事。曹操征讨袁尚的时候，高干秘密派兵偷袭邺城，被荀衍提前发觉，于是斩杀高干军队，以军功被封为列侯。【裴注：《荀氏家传》记载：荀衍字休若，是荀彧的三哥。荀彧的四哥名荀谌，字友若，事迹记录在《袁绍传》。陈群和孔融谈论汝、颍人物，陈群说：“荀文若、公达、休若、友若、仲豫，当世并没有人可以相比。”荀衍的儿子荀绍，官至太仆。荀绍的儿子荀融，字伯雅，与王弼、钟会一同闻名于世，担任洛阳令，参大将军军事，和王弼、钟会讨论《老子》、《易经》的义理，学说传于后世。荀谌的儿子荀闳，字仲茂，担任太子文学掾。当时有甲乙疑论，荀闳与钟繇、王朗、袁涣所持意见各不相同。曹丕给钟繇写信道：“袁涣、王朗是国士，更是唇齿相依，荀闳为人劲悍，辩论的言辞就如同往来精锐的军队，真是君侯的劲敌，左右的深忧啊。”荀闳最终官至黄门侍郎。荀闳的从孙荀恽（呃文若的大儿子也叫这个，这么生僻的字你们还要重名我也是跪了m(o_ _)m）字景文，担任太子中庶子，也小有名气。他和贾充一同确定音律，又著《易经集解》。荀仲豫名荀悦，是朗陵长荀俭的小儿子，善于著述。建安初年担任秘书监侍中，奉诏命删《汉书》作《汉纪》三十篇，借事实彰显褒贬对错，以树立起法度，他的书在当时很流行。】

 **原文：**  
太祖以女妻彧长子恽，后称安阳公主。彧及攸并贵重，皆谦冲节俭，禄赐散之宗族知旧，家无余财。十二年，复增彧邑千户，合二千户。 【裴注：《彧别传》曰：太祖又表曰：「昔袁绍侵入郊甸，战于官渡。时兵少粮尽，图欲还许，书与彧议，彧不听臣。建宜住之便，恢进讨之规，更起臣心，易其愚虑，遂摧大逆，覆取其众。此彧覩胜败之机，略不世出也。及绍破败，臣粮亦尽，以为河北未易图也，欲南讨刘表。彧复止臣，陈其得失，臣用反斾，遂吞凶族，克平四州。向使臣退于官渡，绍必鼓行而前，有倾覆之形，无克捷之势。后若南征，委弃兖、豫，利旣难要，将失本据。彧之二策，以亡为存，以祸致福，谋殊功异，臣所不及也。是以先帝贵指踪之功，薄搏获之赏；古人尚帷幄之规，下攻拔之捷。前所赏录，未副彧巍巍之勋，乞重平议，畴其户邑。」彧深辞让，太祖报之曰：「君之策谋，非但所表二事。前后谦冲，欲慕鲁连先生乎？此圣人达节者所不贵也。昔介子推有言『窃人之财，谓之盗』。况君密谋安众，光显于孤者以百数乎！以二事相还而复辞之，何取谦亮之多邪！」太祖欲表彧为三公，彧使荀攸深让，至于十数，太祖乃止。 】

 **翻译：**  
曹操把女儿嫁给了荀彧的长子荀恽，她后来被称为安阳公主。荀彧和荀攸虽位尊权重，但谦虚节俭，将俸禄和赏赐分给宗族和故交，家里并没有多余的财物。建安十二年（207年，突然发现自己之前算的年份都多了一年233），曹操又给荀彧增封了一千户奉邑，合之前所封一共两千户。【裴注：《彧别传》记载曹操又上表道：“之前袁绍入侵，与臣战于官渡。当时臣军队少，军粮也快要消耗殆尽，臣便打算退兵回许都。臣写信和荀彧商议，荀彧没有听从臣的计划。他创造了使臣易于驻扎的条件，发扬了进军讨逆的规诫（差不多这个意思吧，古代给皇帝看的表真心不是人话），再次树立起臣的信心，改变了我愚昧的想法，于是终于摧毁逆党，倾覆了他们的势力。这是荀彧洞察胜败的关键，提出了不世出的谋略。等到袁绍破败，臣的军粮又快消耗完了（日常敲碗等军粮），以为河北没那么容易全部拿下，又想先征讨南方的刘表。荀彧又阻止了臣，详细陈述了这样做的得失，臣调转军旗（指回师），吞灭了逆贼一族，平定了四个州的土地。先前臣若是从官渡退兵，袁绍一定会击着鼓大举前进，我军就将陷入覆灭的情形，而不会有胜利的局势了。之后臣若是南征刘表，丢弃兖州、豫州，想要获利已经很难，还将失去据点。荀彧的这两项策略，是以亡为存，以祸致福，功劳的意义特殊且重大，这是臣比不上的。所以先帝重视指挥谋划的功劳，多于擒拿敌军的赏赐，古人崇尚运筹帷幄，超过攻城拔寨的胜利。之前所赏赐的，和荀彧的巍巍之功并不相称，恳请再次公平地论功行赏，加封他的田邑。”荀彧深切地再次推辞，曹操回信道：“你的谋略，不止我所奏表的两件事。前后谦虚推让，是要学鲁连先生吗（指鲁仲连，在长平之战后游说魏国使者，救下赵国，后又游说乐毅率领的燕国军队，救下濒临亡国的齐国，但两次都拒绝封赏）？圣人和有气节的士人也不尊崇这样的做法啊。古时介之推说过：‘盗窃别人的财物，就是盗贼，（省略了下句“况贪天之功以为已力乎”，意思是何况把天大的功劳都说成是靠自己一个人的力量呢）’？何况你谋划机密，安抚众人之心，使我功勋显耀，这样的事已经数不胜数了。我想用这两件事回馈你，你却还要推辞，这样就是谦虚过分了啊！”曹操想上表进荀彧为三公，荀彧托荀攸再三辞让，直到推辞了十几次，曹操才罢休。】

**原文：**

太祖將伐劉表，問彧策安出，彧曰：「今華夏已平，南土知困矣。可顯出宛、葉而間行輕進，以掩其不意。」太祖遂行。會表病死，太祖直趨宛、葉如彧計，表子琮以州逆降。

 **翻译：**  
曹操将要征讨刘表，向荀彧问计，荀彧说：“现在华夏(指中原)已经平定，南方也知道自己处于困境。可以大张旗鼓地从宛、叶进军，而另外轻装从小路快速前进，打他们一个出其不意。”于是曹操依计而行。恰逢此时刘表病死，曹操按荀彧的建议从宛、叶长驱直入，刘表的儿子刘琮奉荆州投降。


	13. 曹荀决裂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “君子爱一个人，就该希望他拥有美好的品德。”—— 三国最大离婚现场实录
> 
> 该来的四十米大刀总是会来的qaq话说裴大手在这段原作后面回放许都新建时曹荀的对话是要闹哪样！！把四十米大刀变成八十米吗！！~~o(>_<)o ~~

**原文：**

十七年，董昭等謂太祖宜進爵國公，九錫備物，以彰殊勳，密以諮彧。彧以爲太祖本興義兵以匡朝寧國，秉忠貞之誠，守退讓之實；君子愛人以德，不宜如此。太祖由是心不能平。會征孫權，表請彧勞軍于譙，因輒留彧，以侍中光祿大夫持節，參丞相軍事。太祖軍至濡須，彧疾留壽春，以憂薨，時年五十。謚曰敬侯。明年，太祖遂爲魏公矣。

**翻译：**

建安十七年(212年），董昭等认为曹操应该进爵为国公，加九锡（九锡是中国汉朝、晋朝给臣子的九种最高赏赐。九锡包括一锡车马，再锡衣服，三锡虎贲，四锡乐器，五锡纳陛，六锡朱户，七锡弓矢，八锡斧钺，九锡秬鬯。这些物件通常是天子才能使用），以表彰他特殊的功勋，他们私下向荀彧询问此事。荀彧认为曹操当年首倡义兵，原本是为了匡扶朝廷，安定国家，他秉承的是忠贞的诚心，恪守的是退让的实意。君子爱一个人，就该希望他拥有美好的品德，董昭等不该这样向曹操劝进。曹操听了从此心里不能平衡。这时正逢曹操南征孙权，他上表请荀彧到谯县慰劳军队，借此将荀彧留在军中，以侍中光禄大夫的身份持天子符节，参丞相军事。曹操进军到濡须口，荀彧因病留在了寿春，因忧郁而去世，享年五十岁。谥号为敬侯。第二年，曹操就进位为魏公了。

 **裴注：**  
《魏氏春秋》曰：太祖馈彧食，发之乃空器也，于是饮药而卒。咸熙二年，赠彧太尉。 《彧别传》曰：彧自为尚书令，常以书陈事，临薨，皆焚毁之，故奇策密谋不得尽闻也。是时征役草创，制度多所兴复，彧尝言于太祖曰：「昔舜分命禹、稷、契、皋陶以揆庶绩，教化征伐，并时而用。及高祖之初，金革方殷，犹举民能善教训者，叔孙通习礼仪于戎旅之闲，世祖有投戈讲艺、息马论道之事，君子无终食之闲违仁。今公外定武功，内兴文学，使干戈戢睦，大道流行，国难方弭，六礼俱治，此姬旦宰周之所以速平也。旣立德立功，而又兼立言，成仲尼述作之意；显制度于当时，扬名于后世，岂不盛哉！若须武事毕而后制作，以稽治化，于事未敏。宜集天下大才通儒，考论六经，刊定传记，存古今之学，除其烦重，以一圣真，并隆礼学，渐敦教化，则王道两济。」彧从容与太祖论治道，如此之类甚众，太祖常嘉纳之。彧德行周备，非正道不用心，名重天下，莫不以为仪表，海内英俊咸宗焉。司马宣王常称书传远事，吾自耳目所从闻见，逮百数十年间，贤才未有及荀令君者也。前后所举者，命世大才，邦邑则荀攸、钟繇、陈群，海内则司马宣王，及引致当世知名郗虑、华歆、王朗、荀恱、杜袭、辛毗、赵俨之俦，终为卿相，以十数人。取士不以一揆，戏志才、郭嘉等有负俗之讥，杜畿简傲少文，皆以智策举之，终各显名。荀攸后为魏尚书令，亦推贤进士。太祖曰：「二荀令之论人，久而益信，吾没世不忘。」钟繇以为颜子旣没，能备九德，不贰其过，唯荀彧然。或问繇曰：「君雅重荀君，比之颜子，自以不及，可得闻乎？」曰：「夫明君师臣，其次友之。以太祖之聦明，每有大事，常先咨之荀君，是则古师友之义也。吾等受命而行，犹或不尽，相去顾不远邪！」《献帝春秋》曰：董承之诛，伏后与父完书，言司空杀董承，帝方为报怨。完得书以示彧，彧恶之，久隐而不言。完以示妻弟樊普，普封以呈太祖，太祖阴为之备。彧后恐事觉，欲自发之，因求使至邺，劝太祖以女配帝。太祖曰：「今朝廷有伏后，吾女何得以配上，吾以微功见录，位为宰相，岂复赖女宠乎！」彧曰：「伏后无子，性又凶邪，往常与父书，言辞丑恶，可因此废也。」太祖曰：「卿昔何不道之？」彧阳惊曰：「昔已尝为公言也。」太祖曰：「此岂小事而吾忘之！」彧又惊曰：「诚未语公邪！昔公在官渡与袁绍相持，恐增内顾之念，故不言尔。」太祖曰：「官渡事后何以不言？」彧无对，谢阙而已。太祖以此恨彧，而外含容之，故世莫得知。至董昭建立魏公之议，彧意不同，欲言之于太祖。及赍玺书犒军，饮飨礼毕，彧留请闲。太祖知彧欲言封事，揖而遣之，彧遂不得言。彧卒于寿春，寿春亡者告孙权，言太祖使彧杀伏后，彧不从，故自杀。权以露布于蜀，刘备闻之，曰：「老贼不死，祸乱未已。」臣松之案《献帝春秋》云彧欲发伏后事而求使至邺，而方诬太祖云「昔已尝言」。言旣无征，回托以官渡之虞，俛仰之间，辞情顿屈，虽在庸人，犹不至此，何以玷累贤哲哉！凡诸云云，皆出自鄙俚，可谓以吾侪之言而厚诬君子者矣。袁暐虚罔之类，此最为什也。 

**翻译：**

《魏氏春秋》记载：曹操送给荀彧一个食盒，打开却是空的，于是荀彧服药自尽。咸熙二年（曹魏最后一个君主曹奂的年号），追赠荀彧为太尉。《彧别传》写道：荀彧自担任尚书令以来，常常用书信陈述事情，他临死之前，将所有书信焚毁，所以他的奇策密谋我们已经无法完全知道。当时刚刚开始建设新的国家，兴复了许多和平时期的制度，荀彧曾对曹操建言：“从前舜分别命令禹、稷、契、皋陶管理国家的各个方面，教化民众和征讨叛逆同时进行。高祖初期，军队才刚刚建立完备，但仍然选拔民众中有才能的传播文化和礼制，孙叔通（西汉初期儒家学者，曾协助汉高祖制订汉朝的宫廷礼仪）在行军打仗的间隙学习礼仪，世祖（指光武帝）也有投戈讲艺、息马论道（指在军中仍不废学）的事迹，君子连吃一顿饭的空闲中也不会违背仁德之道。如今主公在外战功赫赫，在内复兴文化和教育，使战乱停息，王道得以传播实行，国难刚刚消弭，六礼得以恢复，这是周公旦得以迅速平定天下的方法。主公若能立德立功，又兼之立言（立德、立功、立言，即“三不朽”），完成孔子著述的本意，那么不仅在当下可以显扬新的制度，更会流芳百世，这难道不是美好的盛事吗！如果一定要等到战争结束，再制定规范、著述经典，拖延了治理和教化，这样就不算治国勤勉了。主公应当召集天下有才能的学者，考论六经（《诗》《书》《礼》《易》《乐》《春秋》的合称），刊定人物传记，保存古今学术成果，删掉那些繁文缛节的部分，保留其中的精华和真理，使礼学一并兴盛，让社会上逐渐有敦厚守礼的风气，这样王业和大道终可以两全其美。”荀彧将治国之道同曹操娓娓道来，像这样的事例非常多，曹操也常常赞赏并采纳。荀彧德行周全完备，倾心于弘扬正道，名重天下，天下人莫不以他为榜样，海内英才豪杰都尊崇他。司马宣王（司马懿）曾说：“书中所记载的，和我所耳闻目见，这一百数十年间，贤才没有比得上荀令君的。”他前前后后所推举过的人才，在同一地区的有荀攸、钟繇、陈群，全国范围内有司马懿，若推及当世知名的，有郗虑、华歆、王朗、荀悦、杜袭、辛毗、赵俨之流，最终达到卿相之位的，有十多人。他推举人才不拘一格，戏志才、郭嘉等因不谐于世俗而被讥讽，杜畿高傲又没什么文化，但荀彧都因为他们富有智谋而推举他们，他们最终也各个扬名立业。荀攸后来担任魏国的尚书令，也同样推贤进士。曹操说：“二位荀令君对人物的评论，时间越久越觉得准确，我就算死后也不会忘记。”钟繇认为颜子去世后，能具备九种美德，同样的错误不犯第二次，只有荀彧做到了。有人问钟繇：“您甚是敬重荀君，将他比作颜子，自以为不如，能听听您为什么这么想吗？”（感觉立马掏出小本本记录JQ）钟繇说：“明君以臣子为老师，其次以他们为朋友。太祖这样聪明的人，每次遇到大事，都要先咨询荀君的意见，这是古时亦师亦友的情义。我们只是奉命而行，有时还不能把事完全做好，相差的难道不远吗！”《献帝春秋》记载：董承被杀后，伏皇后给父亲伏完写信，说司空杀董承，皇帝想为他报仇。伏完收到信后给荀彧看，荀彧虽然厌恶，但隐瞒了很久没有说出去。伏完又给妻弟樊普看，樊普密封了书信，呈献给曹操，曹操于是暗地里做好准备。荀彧后来怕事情被发觉，想自己揭发这件事，于是请求到邺城，劝曹操将女儿嫁给皇帝。曹操说：“现在朝廷里有伏皇后，我的女儿怎么配得上呢！我靠微薄的功劳被陛下接受，位至宰相，难道还要靠女儿得到恩宠吗！”荀彧说：“伏皇后没有孩子，性情又凶狠邪恶，以前经常给她父亲写信，信中言辞丑恶，可以借此废黜皇后。”曹操说：“你之前为什么不说呢？”荀彧装作吃惊道：“从前已经对主公说过了呀。”曹操说：“这难道是我会忘记的小事吗！”荀彧又震惊道（《三国机密》里的震惊彧上场了）：“真的是没有和主公说过吧！之前主公在官渡和袁绍相持，我怕增加主公对后方的担忧，所以没有说。”曹操说：“那官渡之后为什么不说呢？”荀彧没有回答，只是承认自己的过失，请求原谅而已。曹操因此记恨荀彧，但对外又表现得很包容，所以世人都不知道。到了董昭建议曹操进魏公时，荀彧意见不同，想和曹操谈论这件事。到了他奉诏劳军、饮宴礼毕之后，荀彧留下请曹操有空时一叙。曹操知道荀彧想说封魏公的事，于是拱手长揖，请他离开，所以荀彧没得到向曹操进言的机会。荀彧死在寿春，有个从寿春逃出来的人告诉孙权，说曹操让荀彧杀伏皇后，荀彧不肯，于是自杀。孙权又故意把消息透露给刘备（妈呀这曹荀狗血同人当年就传遍三国了吗），刘备听到后，说：“老贼（指曹操）不死，祸乱不止啊。”据臣松之的考据，《献帝春秋》说荀彧想揭发伏皇后的事而请求到邺城，并对曹操谎称“之前已经说过此事”。他说的话不仅没有证据，还借口是因为担心官渡之战，举手投足之间，言语愚钝委屈，即使是庸人也不至于这样，为什么要玷污贤哲呢！这些说法，都出自坊间粗俗之谈（裴大大：对这就是地摊文学！）可以说是以小人之心污蔑君子了。像袁暐（《献帝春秋》作者）这样的人，可以说是最过分了（坚决打击雷文作者）。

\---------------------

up主想说说“君子爱人以德”

这句出自《礼记·檀弓上》里“曾子易箦”的故事。下一句是“小人爱人以姑息”。网上的各种解释里，一般的解释是“君子按照道德标准去爱护人”，但up主看了原故事后（有兴趣的童鞋可以看看！），觉得其实在原故事的情景下，曾子说这句话的意思应该是“君子爱一个人，就会诚心指出他德行上的过错，帮助别人改过，这是真正的爱；而小人爱一个人，只是纵容溺爱他，这不是真爱。”然后再联系一下文若说这句话时的语境……果然历史就是官逼同！QWQ（那么谁是文若没有说出口的小人呢呵呵→_→）联想到后面裴大手的注，文若在建都之初真的是对老（爱）板（人）充满了无限的期望，希望他可以像古时的贤君一样王道两济，流芳百世（紫霞附体：我的意中人是一位盖世英雄）这样的理想也正是文若远高于一般谋士的地方吧。所以不同意你进魏公不是因为不爱，而是因为爱你太深，所以希望你可以做得比所有人更好，所以不愿意你有生之年无法统一天下，不愿意你死后被后世看做窃国之贼。《军师联盟》里曹荀决裂那一段台词，最戳我的绝对是老板悲伤无奈又无限深情的一句“令君爱重孤”，老板心里非常明白文若深爱着他，只是这样的爱当年的曹将军可以接受，而现在高处不胜寒的丞相已经无法承受。所以写这么多废话就是要表明我是曹荀真爱党！！！（来自曹荀本命的呐喊）啊啊啊不行不能再脑补了我要去静一静……以后我一定要再写一篇文来吹曹荀真爱！_(:з」∠)_


	14. 子孙后代

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家以为令君死了这篇就完了吗？作者说我还没写完荀长倩荀叔倩荀景倩荀曼倩和荀奉倩的故事呢！！（这风骚的起名，一听就知道是五个可爱妖娆的蓝孩纸233）
> 
> 话说奉倩这性格这操作真的不是文若和奉孝生的吗www还好在荀家否则搞不好就祢衡了……

**原文：**

子惲，嗣侯，官至虎賁中郎將。初，文帝與平原侯植並有擬論，文帝曲禮事彧。及彧卒，惲又與植善，而與夏侯尚不穆，文帝深恨惲。惲早卒，子甝、霬，〈音翼。〉以外甥故猶寵待。惲弟俁，御史中丞，俁弟詵，大將軍從事中郎，皆知名，早卒。 **  
**

**翻译：**

荀彧的儿子荀恽，继承了侯爵之位，官至虎贲中郎将。早先文帝（指曹丕）和平原侯曹植都有被立为世子的可能，曹丕对待荀彧非常毕恭毕敬。荀彧死后，荀恽却和曹植亲密，而且和夏侯尚（夏侯渊的侄子，曹丕一朝的重臣）关系不和，因此曹丕非常记恨荀恽。荀恽去世很早，他有两个儿子，荀甝(han)和荀霬（读音是翼，荀家人的名字我从来就没会念过），曹丕因为他们是外甥（因为母亲是曹操的女儿安阳公主）而特别宠爱。荀恽的弟弟荀俣(yu)，官至御史中丞，荀俣的弟弟荀诜，官至大将军从事中郎，他们在当时都小有名气，但去世都早。

**裴注：**

《荀氏家传》曰：恽字长倩，俣字叔倩，诜字曼倩，俣子寓，字景伯。 《世语》曰：寓少与裴楷、王戎、杜默俱有名京邑，仕晋，位至尚书，名见显著。子羽嗣，位至尚书。 〉诜弟顗，咸熙中为司空。 〈《晋阳秋》曰：顗字景倩，幼为姊夫陈群所异。博学洽闻，意思慎密。司马宣王见顗，奇之，曰：「荀令君之子也。近见袁偘，亦曜卿之子也。」擢拜散骑侍郎。顗佐命晋室，位至太尉，封临淮康公。尝难钟会「易无互体」，见称于世。顗弟粲，字奉倩。何劭为粲传曰：粲字奉倩，粲诸兄并以儒术论议，而粲独好言道，常以为子贡称夫子之言性与天道，不可得闻，然则六籍虽存，固圣人之糠秕。粲兄俣难曰：「易亦云圣人立象以尽意，系辞焉以尽言，则微言胡为不可得而闻见哉？」粲荅曰：「盖理之微者，非物象之所举也。今称立象以尽意，此非通于意外者也。系辞焉以尽言，此非言乎系表者也；斯则象外之意，系表之言，固蕴而不出矣。」及当时能言者不能屈也。又论父彧不如从兄攸。彧立德高整，轨仪以训物，而攸不治外形，慎密自居而已。粲以此言善攸，诸兄怒而不能回也。太和初，到京邑与傅嘏谈。嘏善名理而粲尚玄远，宗致虽同，仓卒时或有格而不相得意。裴徽通彼我之怀，为二家骑驿，顷之，粲与嘏善。夏侯玄亦亲。常谓嘏、玄曰：「子等在世涂间，功名必胜我，但识劣我耳！」嘏难曰：「能盛功名者，识也。天下孰有本不足而末有余者邪？」粲曰：「功名者，志局之所奖也。然则志局自一物耳，固非识之所独济也。我以能使子等为贵，然未必齐子等所为也。」粲常以妇人者，才智不足论，自宜以色为主。骠骑将军曹洪女有美色，粲于是娉焉，容服帷帐甚丽，专房欢宴。历年后，妇病亡，未殡，傅嘏往喭粲；粲不哭而神伤。嘏问曰：「妇人才色并茂为难。子之娶也，遗才而好色。此自易遇，今何哀之甚？」粲曰：「佳人难再得！顾逝者不能有倾国之色，然未可谓之易遇。」痛悼不能已，岁余亦亡，时年二十九。粲简贵，不能与常人交接，所交皆一时俊杰。至葬夕，赴者裁十余人，皆同时知名士也，哭之，感恸路人。 〉恽子甝，嗣为散骑常侍，进爵广阳乡侯，年三十薨。子頵嗣。 〈《荀氏家传》曰：頵字温伯，为羽林右监，早卒。頵子嵩，字景猷。 《晋阳秋》称嵩少有志操，雅好文学，孝义和爱，在朝恪勤，位至左右光禄大夫、开府仪同三司。嵩子羡，字令则，清和有才。尚公主，少历显位，年二十八为北中郎将，徐、兖二州刺史，假节都督徐、兖、青三州诸军事。在任十年，遇疾解职，卒于家，追赠骠骑将军。羡孙伯子，今御史中丞也。 〉霬官至中领军，薨，谥曰贞侯，追赠骠骑将军。子恺嗣。霬妻，司马景王、文王之妹也，二王皆与亲善。咸熙中，开建五等，霬以着勋前朝，改封恺南顿子。 〈《荀氏家传》曰：恺，晋武帝时为侍中。干宝《晋纪》曰：武帝使侍中荀顗、和峤俱至东宫，观察太子。顗还称太子德识进茂，而峤云圣质如初。孙盛曰「遣荀勖」，其余语则同。臣松之案和峤为侍中，荀顗亡没久矣。荀勖位亚台司，不与峤同班，无缘方称侍中。二书所云，皆为非也。考其时位，恺寔当之。恺位至征西大将军。恺兄憺，少府。弟悝，护军将军，追赠车骑大将军。

**翻译：**

《荀氏家传》记载：荀恽字长倩，荀俣字叔倩，荀诜字曼倩，荀俣的儿子荀寓，字景伯。《世说新语》里记载：荀寓年少时和裴楷、王戎、杜默都在京城里很有名，他后来在晋朝做官，位至尚书，名声更加显著。他的儿子荀羽继承了爵位，也位至尚书。荀诜的弟弟荀顗(yi)，咸熙年间担任司空。《晋阳秋》记载：荀顗字景倩，小时候被姐夫陈群认为超过常人。他知识渊博，思维谨慎缜密。司马懿见了荀顗，惊叹道：“这真是荀令君的儿子啊。最近见了袁偘，也是曜卿（指袁涣，以敢直言相谏闻名）的儿子啊！”于是司马懿提拔他为散骑侍郎。荀顗辅佐晋室，位至太尉，封临淮康公。他曾经以“易无互体”的论点难倒了钟会，被世人所称赞。荀顗的弟弟荀粲，字奉倩。何卲为荀粲作传道：荀粲字奉倩。荀粲的哥哥们都喜欢谈论儒术，而荀粲却独独偏爱道家，他曾经提出，子贡称孔子有关本性和天道的理论，不是光靠听就能理解的，既然这样，现在保存的《六经》，固然只是圣人的糟粕罢了。荀粲的哥哥荀俣想难住他，于是问道：“《易经》也说圣人立卦象来完整地表达他的意思，用系辞来归纳他要说的内容，精深微妙的言辞，怎么就不能被理解呢？”荀粲答道：“因为精深微妙的真理，并不是用卦象或实物可以举例的。现在你说立卦象就可以完整表达意（指性与天道），这表达的不是意外之意。用系辞就可以完全归纳言（指真理），这归纳的不是言外之言。卦象外的‘意’，和系辞外的‘言’，固然是蕴含在圣人心中而不能完全表达的。”这个论点连当时善于辩论的人也无法反驳。他又评论父亲荀彧比不上堂兄荀攸（哇哈哈脑补两岁的奉倩叫五十多岁的公达哥哥233）。荀彧树立起很高的道德标准，以身作则领导众人，而荀攸不在乎外在，谨慎周密地自处而已。荀粲用这话来称赞荀攸，他的哥哥们虽然生气但又无法反驳。太和初年（曹叡的第一个年号），荀粲到京城和傅嘏（曹魏末期重臣，清河傅氏）清谈。傅嘏善于名理之学而荀粲善于玄远之论，他们两个虽然宗旨和出发点相同，但辩论激烈时，仓促间难免发生冲突，所以并不能完全理解对方的意思。裴徽（河东裴氏）就为他们居中调解沟通，帮他们传话给对方，没多久，荀粲和傅嘏就成了好朋友（总之贵圈真乱）。荀粲和夏侯玄也很亲密。他曾经对傅嘏和夏侯玄说：“你们在俗世间，功名一定会胜过我，但见识可比不上我！”傅嘏刁难他到：“取得功名得靠见识。天下哪有根基不足而末梢却有余的事呢？”荀粲说：“世间功名，是有志于功名的人才更容易得到的。既然这样，志向是取得功名的一个重要因素，当然不能完全归结于见识的大小了。我可以靠我的能力帮你们地位显赫，但未必想和你们做同样的事罢了。”荀粲总是说女人的才智没有用，美色才是重要的。骠骑将军曹洪的女儿十分美丽，于是荀粲与她定亲，给她非常华丽的服饰和帷帐，并不再纳妾，只与她一人尽情欢乐。过了几年，妻子病亡，尚未出殡，傅嘏前往吊丧，见荀粲不哭泣但神情悲伤，于是问道：“女子以才色并茂最难，你所选择的婚姻，是轻才而重色，很容易再找到新的妻子，现在为何悲伤呢？”荀粲说：“佳人再难得，亡妻虽然不算有倾国之色，但像她这样的也很难再遇上。”他始终无法摆脱丧妻的痛苦，一年多后也就死了，当时才二十九岁（我觉得可以认真考虑一下荀彧“以忧薨”的真实性了www）。荀粲性格简傲高贵，不愿和一般人交往，他交往的都是一时俊杰。到了他下葬的那天，来参加葬礼的有十多人，都是当时知名的人士，他们哭得连路人也被感动了。荀恽的儿子荀甝，继承爵位并担任散骑常侍，并进爵位广阳乡侯，三十岁去世，儿子荀頵嗣爵。《荀氏家传》记载：荀頵字温伯，担任羽林右监，去世较早。荀頵的儿子荀嵩，字景猷。《晋阳秋》称荀嵩少年时就有志向和操守，性情高雅，喜爱文学，孝顺仗义，温和友爱，在朝中勤勉谨慎，位至左右光禄大夫、开府治事，和三公享受同等待遇。荀嵩的儿子荀羡，字令则，清廉温和，有才华。他娶了晋朝的公主，年轻时就身居显要之位，二十八岁担任北中郎将，徐州、兖州两州的刺史，假节都督徐州、兖州、青州三州军事。他在任共十年，后来因生病而解除职务，在家中去世，追赠骠骑将军。荀羡的孙子荀伯子，是当今的御史中丞。荀霬官至中领军，死后谥号为贞侯，追赠骠骑将军。儿子荀恺嗣爵。荀霬的妻子是司马景王（司马师）、司马文王（司马昭）的妹妹。景王和文王都与荀霬关系亲密。咸熙年间，开始设立五等封爵，荀霬因为是前朝的侯爵，所以改封荀恺为南顿子。《荀氏家传》记载：荀恺在晋武帝（司马炎）时担任侍中。干宝《晋纪》写道：晋武帝派侍中荀顗、和峤同去东宫，观察太子。荀顗回来后，称太子的品德和见识都有很大进步，而和峤却说太子的素质和之前一样。孙盛的记载中写的是“派了荀勖去”，其余的都相同。据臣松之的考据，和峤担任侍中时，荀顗已经死了很久了。荀勖的官位次于台司（指三公之类辅佐君主的重臣），不与和峤同班，无缘与侍中一起去东宫。两本书的记载都是有错误的。我考据当时各人的官位，应该是派了荀恺去。荀恺位至征西大将军。荀恺的哥哥荀憺，在少府任职。弟弟荀悝，担任护军将军，追赠车骑大将军。 **  
**

\--------------------

前面说魏晋世家的那一话不说荀家，是因为这一话说了几千字www

（先插花一个非常冷的八卦：荀字的原意是一种传说中的香草。《山海经》描写荀草长在青要山上，开黄花结红果，服用以后可以使人变美23333所以文若是名副其实的香草美人了✨)

想必原文里乱七八糟的关系大家已经看晕了（如果没有请收下我的膝盖），所以好心的up主从万能的谷歌找到了这个（请放大观看）：

所以从本图大家可以很清楚的看出，公达和他小叔的亲戚关系还挺远的，不过这并不妨碍我们站双荀（而且酱紫你们搞在一起就更不乱伦了（啊不

不过由于魏晋后面是个越来越阴盛阳衰的时代，所有这些荀家后人的事迹，震撼程度都比不上一个荀家小姐姐——让我们隆重推出令君的第五世孙女荀灌：

荀崧小女灌，幼有奇节。崧为襄城太守，为杜曾所围，力弱食尽，欲求救于故吏平南将军石览，计无从出。灌时年十三，乃率勇士数十人，逾城突围夜出。贼追甚急，灌督厉将士，且战且前，得入鲁阳山获免。自诣览乞师，又为崧书与南中郎将周访请援，仍结为兄弟，访即遣子抚率三千人会石览俱救崧。贼闻兵至，散走，灌之力也。

—— 《晋书》卷九十六·列传第六十六

意思就是，荀灌是晋朝平南将军荀崧的女儿，建兴三年（315年），反晋的杜曾率领一万兵马围攻宛城。城中几乎粮尽，荀崧打算派人到襄阳求援。当时十三岁的荀灌，主动请缨出城求援。荀崧开始不同意，后来经过荀灌多次恳求，他终于答应了。荀灌带领十几个勇士，穿越杜曾的重重包围，到达襄阳。南中郎将周访派遣其子周抚，会同襄城郡太守石览，援救宛城，击退了杜曾的军队。

有木有当年文若只身赴会、鄄城退敌的风范！于是几百年后的房玄龄写晋书时也不禁赞叹：“荀女释急于重围……异日齐风，可以激扬千载矣。”令君若是在天有灵应该也是会欣慰的吧~www


	15. 评价

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《荀彧传》最后一话！居然这么就完结了果然是本命的力量✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿

**原文：**

评曰：荀彧清秀通雅，有王佐之风，然机鉴先识，未能充其志也。【裴注：世之论者，多讥彧协规魏氏，以倾汉祚；君臣易位，实彧之由。虽晚节立异，无救运移；功旣违义，識亦疚焉。陈氏此评，盖亦同乎世识。臣松之以为斯言之作，诚未得其远大者也。彧岂不知魏武之志气，非衰汉之贞臣哉？良以于时王道旣微，横流已及，雄豪虎视，人怀异心，不有拨乱之资，仗顺之略，则汉室之亡忽诸，黔首之类殄矣。夫欲翼赞时英，一匡屯运，非斯人之与而谁与哉？是故经纶急病，若救身首，用能动于崄中，至于大亨，苍生蒙舟航之接，刘宗延二纪之祚，岂非荀生之本图，仁恕之远致乎？及至霸业旣隆，翦汉迹着，然后亡身殉节，以申素情，全大正于当年，布诚心于百代，可谓任重道远，志行义立。谓之未充，其殆诬欤！】 **  
**

**翻译：**

评价：荀彧清逸秀出，才识广博，品格雅正，有王佐的风范，但他预料到了曹魏篡汉的结果，所以未能实现他的志向。【裴注：当世对荀彧的评论，大多讥讽他是曹魏倾覆汉室的同谋；君臣交换了位置（指魏代汉），原因的确在于荀彧。虽然他晚年采取了异常的行动，但改朝换代的变化已无法补救；他的功劳既然是违背道义的，那么就算认识到自己有功也会感到愧疚。陈寿的这番评价，和世人的普遍认识大同小异。臣松之认为这样的言论，实在是没有体会到荀彧深远博大的人格。荀彧岂不知以魏武帝的志向，并不可能为将要灭亡的汉室效忠吗？可是当时王道实在微末，灾祸横行，豪强们对天下虎视眈眈，每个人都心怀不轨，如果没有拨乱反正的资本，顺应天命的伟略，那么汉室就更会亡于一旦，百姓就更会有灭顶之灾。他想襄助一时之英雄，匡扶国运，不跟随魏武帝又该跟随谁呢？因此他采用救急症的办法，如同救治身躯和头部等要害部位，在险境中发挥能动性，直至情况亨通顺利，苍生得到拯救，刘氏基业得以延续二十四年，这难道不是荀彧的本心，是他仁爱和宽容的深远用意吗？等到后来曹操的霸业兴盛，篡汉的迹象已很明显时，再以身殉节，重申自己的向来的心愿，在当年保全大义，将诚心散播于后世，这可以说是任重道远，既行使了自己的志向，也树立了道义的榜样。说他没能充分实现心愿，这大概就是诬蔑了吧！】

\------------------------

自从令君死后，后世的论战就没停过。除了上文中陈寿和裴松之观点不同外（整篇荀彧传裴大大就是一个妥妥的迷弟），历史上很多巨巨，如王导、王羲之、范晔、杜牧、苏轼、苏辙、司马光、王夫之……（总之数不清，令君魅力太大没办法）都对令君本人+最后的“立异”发表过看法。具体内容太长，我就不翻鸟(*^▽^*)等有空了再写篇up主自己的看法吧~

最后彩蛋，送上两篇up主比较喜欢不过没有收录在《三国志》的评价，都是同时期的所以应该更准确一些（而且不涉及曹荀最后分歧的扯不清的问题，只是补充描写令君的性格）：

曹植《光禄大夫荀侯诔》：“如冰之清，如玉之洁；法而不威，和而不亵，百寮士庶，唏嘘沾缨，机女投杼，农夫辍耕，轮给辄而不转，马悲鸣而倚衡。”——这个估计很多人都看过了，著名的“冰清玉洁”梗和“法而不威，和而不亵”梗的出处……

潘勖《尚书令荀彧碑》：“夫其为德也，则主忠履信，孝友温惠，高亮以固其中，柔嘉以宣其外，廉慎以为己任，仁恕以察人物，践行则无辙迹，出言则无辞费，纳规无敬辱之心，机情有密静之性。若乃奉身蹈道，勤礼贲德，后之事间，匪云予克。然后教以黄中之睿，守以贞固之直。注焉若洪河之源，不可竭也；确焉若华岳之停，不可拔也。故能言之斯立，行之期成。身匪隆污，直哉惟情。紊纲用乱，废礼复经。于是百揆时序，王猷允塞，告厥成功，用俟万岁。”——up主特别喜欢那个“柔嘉以宣其外”，“注焉若洪河之源，不可竭也；确焉若华岳之停，不可拔也。”大概就是说文若外在非常温柔美好，但是内心意志力很强大，他一旦下定决心，就像洪水一般不可枯竭，像山岳一般不可动摇。这种人设实在是太戳我萌点了（阵亡(｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕）

 

最后，感谢小天使们的喜欢和支持！！（送花）这个系列有人一直看我已经很开心了毕竟正史有时候还是蛮枯燥的www下面我准备搞曹老板的《武帝纪》！！然后是郭嘉->荀攸->程昱->贾诩（真是浩大的工程啊……


End file.
